La Vida de Desastre
by Samchelite
Summary: Vanessa Swan has always had problems and since she found out she was Pregnant with Jacob Blacks baby things went bad for her. And to top it all of her big sister moved back to Forks, reminding her of a issues with her mother. Jacob/OC Bella/Edward
1. Awkward Times

A/N: Well this is my first Fanfiction. I got the idea from a dream so I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer

Stephenie: Say It.

Lysha: No.

Stephenie: SAY IT!

Lysha: Ok, ok. I do NOT own twilight or any of the characters except Vanessa.

* * *

My eyes shot open as I heard my dad's voice.

"Nessa! Get up. Your sister's here."

I groaned and rolled over so that I was lying face down in my bed, my eyes closing as I drifted back into sleep. That was until I heard the loud bang on my bedroom door.

"Nessa I said get up!" My dad shouted at me. He never used to shout at me but lately things had taken a turn for the worse. Ever since the night I told him that I was pregnant, and that his best friend's son Jacob was the father. At first I ignored him but then my bedroom door slammed open.

"Vanessa Ann Swan get your butt out of bed now!" he shouted, his face turning the horrible shade of purple that it always turned when he was mad. I heard Bella walk quickly up to my room her voice getting louder as she got closer.

"Dad, it's ok. Let her sleep." She said quietly.

"No Bells. She's got to learn to care about people other than herself." He spat back. Normally I would have argued back but I wasn't in the mood. People say that when you're pregnant your moods get worse when they're pregnant but mine seemed to have gotten better.

"Fine Dad. I'll get up but get out of my room. Both of you." I added to Bella, who seemed to want to stay and apologise for my dad's actions. I waited until my dad and very upset sister left the room before I got changed. I swapped my silk pyjamas for a pair of skinny jeans and a Paramore t-shirt; pregnancy had not changed my fashion sense, and slowly stepped downstairs to the kitchen.

There were two pairs of eyes on me, but there were three people in the room. My sister was sat at the table looking very confused, her chocolate eyes on me and my Dad just watched me grumpily. Sat in between them was Jacob Black. My Jakey.

"Hey Jake." I said, seeing that he was looking very uncomfortable. His eyes shot up as he heard his name.

"Hey Nessa." He replied, grinning that grin I loved so much. But then he caught my Dads warning look and his face dropped. I sat down on the last seat at the table in between Bella and Dad. This is going to be one of those awkward moments I'll remember forever. Great.

* * *

A/N: Sorry It's short. If you review I'll make the next chapter Longer.

Lysha x


	2. Reminiscing

A/N: Hey guys. I was so happy when i found out I had like 40 readers overnight. Thanks to Laura and shaybay55 for reviewing, glad you guys liked it. I thought I'd give you a chapter on why Vanessa is how she is.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight or any of the characters except Vanessa.

* * *

Ok. I'm going to add that to the list of things I never want to do again. I think that Bella's eyes have actually burned a hole in the side of my head. She is exactly as I remember her, always wanting to be my friend but never knowing what to say to me. Like the rest of the people in Forks, Bella knew I had a bad temper. Little things set me off. Like the time when I was eleven and Bella had just got off the phone with Mom. She told me Mom said hi and I flipped, I started screaming at her like a crazy person. Ever since then she has always been careful around me.

After Jacob left I stormed into the living room, and I was pretty sure my face had turned the same colour Dads had when he was angry this morning. I found my Dad lounging on the couch watching some baseball game.

"Why do you _always _have to do that?!" I demanded. He looked up and frowned at me.

"What do you mean?" he said in an annoyed voice.

"Make Jake feel uncomfortable. You do know it wasn't his idea so why do you make him feel bad. It was my idea and you know that so just leave him alone!" I shouted before stoming out of the house. I had the keys to my Dads police cruiser in my hand and I knew he would kill me later but I didn't care.

I unlocked the car and jumped in. I pulled out of the driveway and drove off as fast as I could, seeing my Dad come outside just before I disappeared around the corner. I hadn't decided to go to Jacob's but that is the direction I found myself going. My Dad used to love me hanging around with Jacob. It had been the only time I had ever been happy.

I don't think there has ever been a moment where I've been with Jacob and been sad. He makes me whole. He filled the void my Mom had left when she left me and Dad when I was a month old. I had always wondered why she took Bella and not me. And I had eventually come to the conclusion that she loved her more than she loved me.

Bella had always come to stay with us over the holiday. But I had always refused to spend time with my mom. But unfortunately my Dad always forced me to go to Phoenix every Christmas because apparently my mom was really upset about me not wanting to see her. I didn't talk to Dad for a week after the first Christmas I spent there.

Me and Dad used to be really close. I was always a Daddy's girl. But now we don't get along at all. He's too ashamed of me. His little girl had gone and ruined everything by sleeping with his best friends' son.

I can remember the first time I realised I was in love with Jacob.

-Flashback-

_I walked into the Blacks house my arms folded over my chest. My dad was making me stay with Billy and Jacob while he was working the night shift. One party and he holds it against me for the rest of my life. _

_Jacob was sat on the couch looking at me with a very smug face. We had always had a Love/Hate relationship. He liked to wind me up, all the time and I loved to hit him. I flipped him off as my dad was still in the room and would shout at me if I hit him. _

_After ten minutes of my Dad talking to Billy he left and fell backwards onto the couch next to Jacob, immediately putting my feet across his legs. We heard a car outside and Billy wheeled himself to the door. _

_"Ok. I'm going to Harry's to watch the game. You kids have fun." Billy said before exiting the house. _

_"Don't worry. We will." Jacob said with a smirk. Great. I have to spend all night with Jacob Black. Alone. Kill me now._

_"So Swan. Kill anyone lately?" he asked. I rolled my eyes._

_"Nope." I replied, popping the P. "But I might tonight."_

_"Oh. And who might said victim be?" he asked sarcastically. _

_"I shall never tell." I said with a wink. _

_"Oh damn. I really wanted to know." He said faking sadness. "Please tell me."_

_"Well. The first letter of his name is J." I told him, a laugh escaping my lips._

_"Joe Jonas!" He said with a gasp._

_-end of flashback-_

I laughed to myself as I recalled this memory. Just then I pulled up outside Jacob's house.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please Review. If you do then I will mention you in my next chapter.

Lysha x


	3. Burnt

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the twilight series or any of the characters except Vanessa Swan.

Thankyou to EaseThePain, shaybay55, Katta and Laura for their reviews and also thankyou Laura for helping me with deciding how to end this chapter

* * *

I got out of the cruiser, not locking it and threw the keys on the floor. It would serve him right if his car was stolen. I walked to the front door and instead of knocking as any normal person would I just opened it and walked into the house.

Jake was sat on the couch, reminding me of the memory I had thought about only a moment ago. I smiled as he looked up at me and made my way over to him before sitting myself on his lap. I buried my head into his chest as I felt his suprisingly hot arms wrap around me.

Recently I had been pestering him to go see a doctor. His temperature rose more everyday and I was getting seriously worried. He had kept insisting that everything was fine and that he was ok but I just couldn't help thinking that he might not be there when our baby is born.

"Your sister seemed nice." He said, trying to spark up a conversation. I looked up at him and glared.

"Don't get me started on my sister." I warned, burying my head back into his chest.

"Why don't you like her?" he asked.

"I.. I just don't" I replied, i couldn't be bothered to explain why I didn't like my sister, we'd be here all night.

-Flashback-

_"Yes. I hate that darnn Joe Jonas." I said with a laugh._

_"You are one strange girl Vanessa Swan." he said with a grin. I looked at him carefully. How hadn't I realised how hot he was before? _

_"Nuh-uh!" I argued "You were the one who brought Joe Jonas into the conversation."_

_"Be quiet." he said with a frown._

_"No. You be quiet." I said, mirroring his frown._

_"If you don't be quiet I'll make you be quiet." he warned._

_"Ooh i'm so.." I begun but I was stopped because before I could finish my sentence he had leaned towards me and crushed his lips to mine._

-end of flashback-

"She can't be _that _bad." He said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"It's not really her thats the problem. It's just.. my past." I replied in a whisper, because even though I hated to admit it, my problem wasn't with Bella, it was with the paths our lives had taken. She had gotten to go to Phoenix with Renee and I was stuck in Forks with Dad, even though I loved my Dad the only thing keeping me here was Jacob. Jacob didn't reply to that, he just held me tighter. Any other girl would be in floods of tears. But I am not that kind of girl. My emotions are mine, and it will stay that way forever.

I tried to block out all thoughts on Bella and focus on Jacob.. Thats when I realised he was hotter than usual. I pulled away from him and frowned at him.

"Jake, Your boiling hot!" I exclaimed, putting my hand on his forehead. I immediatley retracted it as my hand felt like I'd put it on an iron.

* * *

Sorry it's short but I have had alot of school work to do and a major case of writers block.


	4. Deal

A/N: Ok. Lysha got her mojo back. Sorry it took so long. I've been working hard on this for the past few days so I hope you like it. Thanks to winchesterxgirl, Yvain, Lorie, Leona and VivaVampires for reviewing

* * *

Jacob let out a humourless laugh as I slid off of his lap. "Jeesh Ness. Do you ever stop worrying?" He asked with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Well... yeah." I said, glaring at him. "But this is serious Jake! It's not natural for you to be that hot!" I was practically screaming at him, he knew that when I started to shout there were two options. Run or do as I say. He opened his mouth to say something but I knew he would just crack a joke... as usual, so I gave him a warning look and continued what I was saying. "Please Jake. Just go to the hospital, and I promise _if_ the doctor says there's nothing wrong with you I'll stop nagging 'kay?" I asked him, my voice back to its normal volume now. He nodded and let out a sigh, notifying me that I had won.

That's when the door burst open to my dad stood there glaring at me. Crap. I forgot about the truck dad bought for Bella from Billy. I stood knowing there was no point in putting up a fight and refusing to leave, I knew I was in so much trouble already and I didn't want to push my dad over the edge. There was an awkward silence, broken by my quiet goodbye to Jacob, as me and my dad walked outside. He threw me the keys to the truck without saying anything. Well at least I don't have to ride home with him... Even though it wouldn't matter. I knew I was going to get the silent treatment. And the last time he did that was when I told him I was pregnant.

* * *

I parked the truck on the driveway and jumped out, closing the rusty door behind me. I walked into the house before my dad had even parked his cruiser and walked swiftly up to my bedroom to find Bella lying on the extra bed my dad had put in my room, much to my dismay, a week ago. She had her eyes closed and her headphones in so she couldn't see or hear me. I walked over to my bed and fell backwards onto it, my hand resting upon my small but prominent baby bump.

I saw something move out of the corner of my eye and sat up to see Bella mirroring my actions. Great. "Hey... uh it's nice to see you Ness." She said, with a weak smile.

"Likewise." I lied with a fake smile on my face.

"So. You're pregnant... wow." She said, her eyes widening slightly as she looked at my stomach. "And that guy that was here before... Rachel and Rebecca's little brother is the dad?" She asked, even though the answer was obvious. I nodded and lay back down and closed my eyes.

"Why do you hate me?" She asked quietly, the tone if her voice told me that this was what she had wanted to say from the start.

"I don't hate _you_." I said truthfully "I hate Renee." I added, watching Bella nod.

"Well I know that she's sorry for leaving you." She said quietly before lying back down. I did the same. I didn't feel like arguing against that fact like I would normally. My mind just drifted to Jacob... he was right. I never stopped worrying when it came to him...

* * *

Ok guys. After christmas I am gonna create an account for just Janessa stories (Jacob and Nessa if I haven't talked to you personally, because i'm not sure if I've mentioned that name before) and I'm gonna create a mini series of comedy stories on there. I will be looking for help though so if anyone wants to be involved then just message me..

Love You Guys

Lysha x


	5. Countdown

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series or any of the characters except Vanessa.

A/N: I think this ones longer than usual. Sorry if it's boring. I lost my muse.

* * *

I looked down at my cell phone that was lying on the kitchen table. My eyes drifted to the clock and I whispered to myself.

"Five... Four... Three... Two... One." As soon as I said the last number I lunged for the phone. It was exactly 12:00 a.m. exactly three weeks since my dad had told me how long I was grounded for. I punched in the number that I knew of by heart and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" A deep husky voice answered the phone. But it was not the one I wanted.

"Sam? What the hell are you doing with Jacob's phone?" I demanded. Jake hated Sam, so why the hell would he have his cell.

"Uh. He left it at my house." He answered hesitantly. That's when I heard Jacob whispering to Sam, telling him to say that he'd gone to visit Rebecca. I frowned to myself. Why the hell would Jacob want Sam to lie to me.

"Sam, can I talk to Jacob please." I said through my now gritted teeth.

"Um. No he's not here... He went to visit Rebecca in Hawaii." He said.

"I can hear him Sam. If you don't let me talk to him then I'm coming to La Push to kick both of your asses." I threatened, even though I knew I wouldn't be able to beat Sam up, he was huge. I heard Sam mumble sorry to Jacob then I heard his voice.

"Hey Ness." He said nervously.

"Jake. I haven't seen you in weeks. Why the hell did you want to lie to me about where you are? And why are you at Sam Uley's? Don't you remember what he did to Leah?" I shouted down the phone.

"I'm not at his house... He's at my house. I know Ness. I'm Sorry 'Kay." He mumbled quietly. "I really have to go. Talk to you later." He said before hanging up. Oh no he didn't. Nobody hangs up on Vanessa Swan. He is so dead.

* * *

I jumped out of the truck and slammed the door behind me. Bella had given me permission to use it whenever I wanted. She is such a suck-up. I stormed over to Jake's front door and started banging as hard as I could on it. The door swung open to reveal Jacob Black. He was a lot taller than I remembered him.

"What the hell is going on Jake?" I said, pushing past him to get inside. My jaw dropped as I saw the four giant teenage boys in front of me.

* * *

A/N: R&R please. I don't get many reviews. Started working on the first Janessa Mini story. I'm looking for ideas so email me if you have some. My email address is on my profile. I'm also looking for a beta reader so pm me if your interested


	6. Irritation

A/N: Because I don't know the packs last names I'ma use the actor's last names instead. And...... The flashbacks are back. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series or any of the characters other than Vanessa.

I looked up at the four huge boys that were in front of me, and for once in my life I actually felt intimidated. Sam Uley, Paul Meraz, Jared Pelletier and Embry Call. The only one of them Jacob liked last time I checked was Embry. What were the others doing here? Then I remembered that I was gawping at them like a lunatic so I shut my mouth and turned to face Jacob.

"Jake, what are they doing here?" I asked in a whisper, even though I knew they were close enough to hear. I guess it's just an instinct.

"They're just hanging." He said, rubbing the nape of his neck. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Wow he normally would be too scared to say something like that to me usually. What was with the sudden confidence boost?

"Well. I thought I'd come and kill my boyfriend for lying about where he was because he didn't want to speak to me after three weeks of not seeing me, because I got grounded for stealing my dad's car to come see him!" I shouted, my voice now back to its usual loud state.

"Jeesh Nessa! There's no need to shout." He snapped back, I could hear the irritation in his voice that I had only heard once before.

_-Flashback-_

_I slowly opened Jacob's bedroom door, nervousness rushing through me. How the hell could I word it? How would he react? 'No I can't do this' I thought to myself and I turned round to leave the house. But I was stopped in my tracks by the sound of his voice._

"_Ness?" He said in that deep husky voice I loved so much. I turned around to see Jacob leaning on his bedroom door, rubbing his eyes. Great, I woke him up._

"_Oh, hey. I didn't mean to wake you." I said quietly._

"_It's fine. What's wrong?" He asked. He knew from experience that whenever I was quiet there had to be something wrong. That's when I said it. I just blurted it out, louder than I meant to. Loud enough for an eavesdropping Billy to hear me._

"_I'm Pregnant."_

"_What?!" He said his voice filled with so much irritation that it physically hurt._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Yes there is!" I retorted, the volume of my voice not lowering. "What's wrong with you? Lately you've been such a jerk!" On my last word Jacob's body started to shake, his fists clenching.

"It's always me that has something wrong with him! Isn't it?" He said through clenched teeth. I felt warm arms wrap around my waist, pulling me backwards. Usually I would protest at being pulled around but I was frozen with shock and fear. That's when Jacob burst out of his clothes and in his place was a huge russet coloured wolf. Sam, Paul and Jared stepped in front of me, Sam shouting words I couldn't hear to Jacob. I clung to Embry's arm to stop me from falling as I slowly lost consciousness...


	7. Disappointment

A/N: Sorry it took awhile. This chapter is dedicated to Loubehlou/RosalieHale TSR

* * *

I opened my eyes and rubbed them groggily, pushing myself up into a sitting position. I scanned my surroundings. I had never been here before in my life. Whose bed was I in and more importantly how did I get here? That's when I remembered it all. I remembered driving to Jacobs house, shouting at him till he got angry and then seeing the real him. Wow, looks like Jacob lied. The stories are true. I pulled myself out of bed, making my way towards the door. I heard three voices whispering. Two men a woman. I noticed that one of the men was Sam, so I figured it was his house. The other voice was my dad. I grabbed the door handle, turned it and pushed the door open.

Sitting at a long wooden table was my dad, Sam, a horrifically scarred Emily Young and Jacob. Jacob was sat there, his head in his hands, looking down at the table. My eyes drifted to Emily though. I could only assume that Sam was like Jacob too, seeing as he is Quileute too. Had he gotten mad with Emily just as Jacob had with me? Is that why those scars were etched across her skin like tattoos? I shivered at the thought of me ending up like that. And what if my baby had of got hurt too? I made a mental note to never anger Jacob again. I let out a sigh, forgetting I wasn't alone and they all turned to face me. All except Jacob that is.

"Good, you're awake." My dad said, smiling at me for the first time in months. "You should really watch where you're walking next time Ness." He added, shaking his head lightly. So they'd told my dad I'd slipped and fell.

"Yeah, I know." I said, with a light laugh. I knew I should just go along with it. He'd only think I'm crazy if I tell him the truth.

"Ok. I better get you home." He said with a smile. "Thanks for looking after her Sam." He said smiling at Sam. I restrained myself for rolling my eyes. I waited for my dad to stand up, rubbing my arm awkwardly, and for a second I was sure I saw Jacob look up at me out of the corner of my eye. I was quite glad as my dad walked towards the door, turning to say goodbye to Sam and Emily. I followed him silently, quite relieved as I got into the passenger seat of the car. I closed my eyes as my dad started the engine and drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_I was sat next to Jacob on Billy's couch looking down at my hands which were on my knees. I couldn't look up to face the fury of my father, I was just too ashamed. I looked to my left to see Jacob mirroring my actions; only his cheeks had gone bright red. I couldn't blame him. It's not every day your girlfriend's dad is screaming about safe sex to you. _

_"Ness! I thought that at least you would be smart enough! You always make fun of those girls that sleep around at school!" My dad shouted._

_"That's different dad. I love Jake!" I shouted, tears filling my eyes as I looked up at my father. I could face this, but what I couldn't handle was Billy's reaction. The man that had been like a second father to me was sat, his head in his hands, shaking his head in disappointment. _

_-End of Flashback-_

_

* * *

_"Vanessa? Wake up, we're home." My dad said, nudging me softly. I opened my eyes and sure enough we were in our driveway. I undid my seatbelt and got out of the car, making my way to the house. I was met at the door by a very worried looking Bella, who felt the need to help me up the two inch step for some reason. After Bella had released my arm I headed for the stairs, going straight into my bedroom, followed closely by my sister.

I fell back onto my bed, Bella sitting on the end of it. We sat in silence for a few seconds before Bella finally said. "What do you know about Edward Cullen?"

* * *

A/N: JanessaFics is the pename for my new account. i will carry this story on here though. I'm gonna hold monthly compititions on that account as well. Looking for people to join the judging panel for the comps too


	8. Revelations

A.N: Sorry it's taken a while to get this chapter done. I've had lots of homework and crap like that so I hope you like it.  


* * *

I sat up and raised an eyebrow at Bella. Why did she want to know about Edward Cullen? It seemed like a totally random question for her to ask but I answered her anyway.

"Uhm. He is Doctor Cullen's adopted son. Totally hot but he's extremely weird." I said, scanning her expression. "Why?"

"Oh... No reason. He was just acting strange in biology today." She said with a sigh. "Anyway. What happened at Jacobs?" I sat there for a second, my hand automatically moving to my stomach. I really wanted to tell someone about what I'd seen, but if I did they'd think I was crazy. I didn't want to take any chances.

"Oh... I slipped" I muttered, avoiding her eyes which were now watching me carefully. I was sure I saw her raise an eyebrow; it was a known fact that I hadn't inherited the clumsy gene from our mother. We sat there in silence for about a minute, neither of us knowing what to say until I finally broke the silence. "Well. I'm gonna get some rest, you can stay if you want..." I trailed of lying down. She smiled at me and stood up.

"No. I'm gonna go make dinner, Cha--Dad's probably hungry." She said, "Do you want me to bring you something up?" She asked and I shook my head. If I ate then I'd probably end up throwing it back up. She left quietly and I closed my eyes, slowly drifting into dreamland.

* * *

_Jacob and I lay there in silence on my bedroom floor, lying next to each other, my head resting on his shoulder and both of our hands on my stomach. I heard Jacob let out a sigh and looked up at him._

"_What are we gonna do?" He whispered and I shook my head._

"_I have no idea... What can we do? How the hell are we gonna raise a baby?" I replied, my voice barely audible. I squeezed my eyes shut to stop in an attempt to prevent the tears I felt coming from falling._

"_I don't know." I heard him whisper before I sat up suddenly.

* * *

_

I woke up from my dream, my hand on my stomach as I heard the sound that woke me again. I looked over at Bella's bed to see if the loud tapping on my bedroom window had woke her too but her bed was empty. I turned my head to face the window and I saw that it was pitch black outside and there was a pair of hands hanging from my window sill. I was about to shout my dad for help when I heard the muffled voice.

"Ness, it's me. Open up." It was Jacob. I sighed in frustration and got up, walking over to the window. I forced my window open and glared at him.

"What do you want?" I whispered angrily as I moved back so that he could get in. Within a second he had flung himself through the window and was stood before me shirtless. He had climbed through my window plenty of times before but he had never done _that_ before. I stood watching him with a blank expression, making sure to keep at least a metre between us, with a protective hand on my stomach. He just stood there looking at me in silence.

"So?" I asked again, looking up at him, trying to hide my fear from him. And by the look on his face I wasn't doing a good job.

"Nessa I'm so sorry about earlier." He said after a moment of standing there thinking. "I shouldn't have flipped."

"-You shouldn't have flipped?" I interrupted him, raising my voice slightly. "Shouldn't you be explaining about that... _thing _you turned into?" He sat down on Bella's bed and looked at me, his forehead creasing into a frown.

"Do you remember all those tribe legends my dad told us when we where little? The one that says that our tribe is descended from wolves?" I nodded and when he didn't say anything I finally got it.

"Oh my god." I whispered and dropped down next to him. "Well that's just shit."

* * *

So thats it for now folks. Follow Me on twitter AlyshaMoss and why not try out .com/ its fun there and everyones really nice


	9. Growing

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long guys. Because I have no Beta Reader I had to spend extra time checking through and re-drafting etc. I hope you like this chapter. I know it isn't that long but it's my longest chapter yet so here goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters except Vanessa

* * *

I lay on my bed, staring up at my ceiling blankly with my hand on my stomach. Two months since I'd found out my boyfriend – and the father of my baby – was a werewolf. One month since I'd realised that I would grow old when Jacob and our baby would stay young and three months till the baby was due to be born. I wished that there was some way that I could remove all of this information from my brain. I was glad that I knew what was wrong with Jake but I wasn't sure I really wanted to know all of this. I heard a mumble coming from across the room and sat up, I was sure I saw a man shoot across the room but I shook it off. I'd been imagining things like this ever since I'd found about Jacob but after a few nights I'd figured that I was just imagining it. I heard the mumble again and rolled my eyes. Bella had been talking about Edward Cullen in her sleep for a month now. Since then I'd learnt that Edward 'took her breath away' and was like a 'pretty little disco ball'. Sometimes I really wished I could switch brains with Bella for a day, just to find out what goes on in there. Over the past few months Bella had been the find that kept me grounded. She had gone from my enemy to my best friend and what I loved the most was that she never demanded to know what had upset me, she just comforted me. I never understood why she would want to help me. I was horrible to her when she first moved here, but now I'm glad things have changed. I pushed myself off my bed and made my way across the room, struggling to sit down on Bella's bed. She had told me to wake her if she started talking again; I was beginning to think that there was something she was worried she might say something that she didn't want me to know. I really don't know why that bothered her; she knew that I couldn't judge her whatever she said, not being in my situation. I shook her shoulders lightly whispering to her. "Bella, Bells wake up. You're talking in your sleep again." I smiled to myself as she sat up, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Again?" She asked desperately, seemingly hoping that I was joking. I let out a sigh.

"Bella what the hell is going on with you, why are you so nervous about me hearing you talk in your sleep?" I asked her, getting slightly annoyed with her. "Why are you being so secretive?" I added. This seemed to annoy her.

"Me being secretive? Are we forgetting who still won't tell me what _really_ happened that day at Jacobs's house?" She said, raising her voice slightly.

"Shhh. You'll wake dad." I whispered angrily. "And I told you everything."

"We both know that's a lie. Dad may be gullible enough to believe you slipped but I know for a fact that you're not clumsy." She muttered, sitting up straight.

"I've been a lot clumsier since getting pregnant. I have a lot more to carry around now." I lied, glaring at her. Bella just rolled her eyes.

"Sure Vanessa. If you say so." She muttered, lying back down. "Just go back to sleep." She said, closing her eyes. I glared at her for a moment, seeing her eyelids twitch slightly as she knew I was still watching her. I stood up and walked back over to my bed, wishing I'd never woke her up. I sighed and closed my eyes drifting off to dreamland.

* * *

_I woke up and pulled myself out of my bed, still not fully aware of my surroundings. I made my way to the bathroom as I did every morning but I stopped when I heard the voice of a child. _

"_Grandma!" The small girl squealed running up to me and flinging her arms around my legs. The girl was slightly tanned and had long black hair and she only reached my stomach. Then I heard another voice. The voice of a man. A voice I recognised very well. _

"_Sarah! Sarah be careful. You wouldn't want to knock grandma over now would you?" Chuckled Jacob pulling the girl into a great hug. He was still the same age he was when we had our own son. Still the young beautiful man he had been when I fell in love with him. He straightened up and smiled at me. _

"_Hey Ness." He said, stroking my wrinkled face with a sad smile.

* * *

_

I opened my eyes and rubbed them on the back of my hand feeling the usual watery feeling as I did every time I had a dream like this. A few months ago I would have rolled my eyes at something like this but now... well I just blame the hormones.

I frowned and brought my hands up to my face and smiled. Yep. Not a wrinkle to be seen (or felt). I sat up in my bed and looked across the room to see that Bella had already left the room. Good. I really didn't need any of her crap right now. I pulled myself out of bed and looked down at my stomach. Wow, I knew when you got further along you bump got bigger but where did _that _come from. I was sure it hadn't been there last night. I mean Bella would have noticed and told me. Right?

I shook my head and smiled proudly to myself before slumping off downstairs. Despite what had happened the previous night Bella had still made me my usual eggs, bacon and peanut butter on toast breakfast. I smiled at her apologetically and turned my attention to dad.

"Dad. Dad look!" I shouted, making him look up from the newspaper he was reading.

"What Nessa?" He asked. I turned so that he could see my bump from the side.

"It's grown. I'm pretty sure it wasn't this big before." I said, receiving a grin from Bella but all I got was a sad smile from dad. He still wasn't happy about the pregnancy. It had been six months and he still hated the idea and unluckily for me he probably would until the day I give birth. I frowned at him and muttered to myself. "I'm gonna call Jake. Maybe he'll care."

"Ness!" I heard the happiness in Jacob's voice as he ran up the stairs to my bedroom where I was lying on my bed with my hand on my stomach. He stopped and grinned. "Wow. You're right. It is big." He said, walking over to my bed and sitting on the end. "What's wrong?" He asked.

I looked up at him with a sad smile and I said. "Do you think we made the right choice?"


	10. This Is It

A/N: I hope you like this chapter, as it reaches it's end you'll see why I'm hoping. Thanks for reading.

* * *

"What do you mean?" He asked me, with a confused look that could've made my heart melt on his face. I smiled sadly and repeated what I had said in more detail.

"Do you think keeping the baby was the right decision?" I said slowly. Not because I thought he was stupid but because I was scared of how he would react. It had almost pained me to say it. I was right to be scared because he looked at me as if I had punched him in the face.

"Of course we did!" he exclaimed, sitting himself upright. "Why would you even need to consider that?" He demanded.

"Because all we've created in so many sleepless nights for us _and _our families and a baby that will probably not have a very good life because we won't have enough money to support it and half way through its teenage years it'll become a werewolf." I gushed, kind of regretting the last part the second after I'd said it. Jacob turned away from me and I sat up, I knew he was either holding back tears or anger as he usually did when she mentioned his 'problem' as they liked to call it.

"It's all about the _problem_ isn't it? It always is and always will be with you." He said in a shaky voice.

"No, Jake I'm fine with it. It's just I was worried. You know I always worry." I said, almost in tears.

Jacob turned to me, his face full of anger though tears rolled down his cheeks. I moved across to the other side of the room, pressing myself up against the wall. I didn't want to show fear because I knew it would anger him but I didn't want me or my baby to end up like Emily Young.

"See, you're obviously still scared of me." He said, standing up and running his hands through his hair, his back to me.

"No I'm not. We just have to be careful!" I protested, tears now falling down my face and high speed.

"Don't Lie!" He shouted, facing me. "It's obvious, you moving was proof enough. I... I just can't stand it anymore Ness. I can't live like this. I can't handle loving someone who is scared of me." He shook his head and began walking towards the door.

"What?" I almost shrieked, running in between him and the door. "Jacob you can't leave me. I'm _seven months pregnant_. You can't just ditch me like this." I said, hardly getting my words out because of the sobs coming out in between each syllable.

"I'm not ditching my baby." He said matter-of-factly as if I wasn't even in the picture.

"Oh. If you're leaving me you will _never_ see our baby. I will make sure of that until the day I die!" I shouted, not caring if my family could hear me, or that Bella was now rushing up the stairs. I turned the lock on my door so she couldn't get in.

"You can't do that." He said angrily.

"Oh I can and I will." I retorted, knowing he was getting angrier by the second, but I didn't care. I just wanted to hurt him as much as he had hurt me. "I don't want a freak like you near my baby." I knew that had done it. I felt a shooting pain as I was pushed backwards into my door, hearing Bella faintly banging against it screaming for me to let her in. I looked up to see the russet wolf in the middle of my room, staring at my chest. I looked down to see what he was looking at to see a huge gash from my shoulder to my chest.

I doubled over in pain, clutching at my stomach as I felt another shooting pain go through it. The next thing I knew warm arms where carrying me out of the room, my eyes were closing but I could hear my dad and Bella screaming at Jake. Jake ignored them and carried my outside telling my dad to get in his cruiser and drive. He pulled me into the back seat with him and my dad and Bella got in the front. Bella was sobbing and my dad was trying to drive as fast as he could, not caring that he was breaking the speed limit. I lay there in Jacob's arms my hand on my stomach. I began to sing to my baby, unaware of the pain now, trying to sooth it. "Hush little baby, don't say a word. Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird..."

* * *

I sat there, holding the girl that I loved in my arms, her olive skin paler than ever. I knew what was going to happen. I knew we wouldn't make it in time. A tear ran down my face as I listened to her sweet voice as she sung to our baby. "Hush little baby, don't say a word. Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird..." And then she was gone. The second she left everyone in the car was aware of it. Bella's sobs grew louder and Charlie took one hand away from the wheel to wipe his eyes. I watched her, tears running freely down my face. "And if that mocking bird won't sing. Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring..."

* * *

A/N: Oh My God I cried writing this. Please R&R if I get enough Reviews I will write a sequel. A longer _better_ sequel.


	11. Cold

A/N: Hope you like this. It's basically just a filler until I fully restart this story.

* * *

Pushing through the doors of the hospital, Charlie Swan held his lifeless daughter in his arms. He shouted out to anyone that would listen for help. "Someone help please." He screamed, looking weaker than he ever had with tears streaming down his face. Within seconds her was surrounded by doctors who were taking Vanessa out of his hands.

"What happened?" Carlisle Cullen had turned around from where he was in the crowd and asked Charlie this, looking behind him at a crying Bella and a shaking Jacob Black.

"Where are they taking her? Where are they taking my baby?" He shouted, trying to get around the blonde doctor.

"They're taking her into surgery. We need to get the baby out fast." Carlisle explained. "Now you need to tell me what happened." He repeated. Charlie turned around and pointed at Jacob angrily.

"Ask Him!" He growled, "He was up there with her and the next thing we know they're arguing and then we're driving her to the hospital!"

Jacob looked up into Carlisle eyes, both pairs sharing the same look of sadness. They knew each other's secrets and the second Carlisle knew who was left with Vanessa Swan he knew what had happened. Carlisle shook his head. "Ok, I better go and help them." He said before rushing off.

* * *

After six long hours waiting in the hospital waiting room, Bella had cried herself to sleep. Jacob had been pacing for two of those hours while Charlie stared at him angrily. Carlisle entered the room, an odd smile on his face.

"I have amazing news." He chuckled. "It's phenomenal, but... both of them survived." Bella who had woken upon his entry looked shocked.

"But she was dead? How could this happen?" She questioned the doctor, looking over at Jacob who was frozen with shock.

"We managed to revive her, she hadn't been gone long, it's a good job you drove fast. She's stable but she's going to be out for three days. And the baby girl is fine too. We managed to get her out safely with no complications." The pale faced man replied.

Charlie stood up and strode over the room, hugging Carlisle. "Thank you so much Dr. Cullen, I owe you my life." He said. He looked over at Jacob, glaring at him for a second. How could he not speak at a time like this? "Can we see her?" He asked. Carlisle nodded, and led them to her room, Jacob following automatically.

* * *

Jacob POV

I followed after them, not knowing what to expect. She'd died. How the hell had she survived? And would she be able to forgive him for the scars he'd given her. As he entered the room the first thing I thought about was my daughter. I couldn't even look at Vanessa though I knew she was out cold.

I took in a deep breath, inhaling a truly awful smell. I'd knew that Carlisle smelled to him, but he'd smelt him already. This was something a lot worse than him. I ignored it and made my way to the little glass cot where my daughter lay.

She was there, her tiny eyes closed as she breathed softly. They'd wrapped her in a baby pink blanket and she just looked so tiny. I shook my head at myself as I realised, of course she was small, she had another three months until she was meant to come out. I turned to Dr. Acula and said, "Can I hold her?" He nodded and smiled at me, picking her up and passing her to me.

At first I thought I was going to drop her, but after a moment I got it, holding her to my chest as I looked down at her beautiful tiny face. That's when I looked at Vanessa. The scars she had received from his furious attack were barely there anymore, and he could tell that Bella noticed too. The brunette was running her hand over where the scar on her sister's chest had been.

I moved forward, cautiously removing one hand from underneath my daughter to hold my girlfriend's – probably ex girlfriend – hand. I felt a slight shock at how cold it was. Of course she'd been dead for about five minutes so she should be cold right?

* * *

A/N: I'm possibly putting this story on hold. I'm going to be writing my own book soon.


	12. Burning

A/N: Ok, so heres the next one. hope you guys like it. I don't own anything but Vanessa and her little girl.  


* * *

I scanned her body – or at least the part I could see – looking to see if the rest of the scar looked as healed as the rest did when I saw something that made everything fall into place. The crescent scar on her neck. I immediately knew what it was. I felt so stupid. How did I not realise? _I'm such an idiot. _I thought angrily to himself. I glared at Carlisle, how dare he? He'd broken the treaty to save her but I would rather have let her die that have her become one of them.

"Carlisle. Can I talk to you outside?" I asked, between clenched teeth. He nodded and I passed my little girl to Bella, who'd be staring at her with sad eyes since I'd picked her up.

I made my way outside, following the blonde doctor. After we got outside of the room, I immediately turned on him. Grabbing him by the neck, I pushed him against the wall, my face an inch away from his. "How dare you. You broke the treaty." I growled as quietly as I could so that Bella and Charlie couldn't hear me.

"I saved her life. I had to Jacob. She's special and I couldn't let that baby girl live without her mother." He drawled calmly in his annoying English accent.

"You actually think that I'm letting her anywhere near my little girl?" I glared at him, feeling someone dragging me backwards. I fell back into some chairs that were placed against the opposite wall; I looked up to see the giant leech and other blonde one snarling at me.

"Jasper, Emmett. It's fine, leave him alone. He's still in shock." Carlisle explained, stepping in front of the two wannabe Carlisle's.

"Shock? Are you kidding me? I'm going to kill you!" I growled, raising my voice slightly.

The blonde one who I guessed was Jasper raised his eyebrow "Don't you think that you've done enough killing today." That was it. I launched myself at him, phasing mid-jump. He was quick though, pushing me back with one swift hand movement, I felt something crack as I hit the floor, in my human form now.

* * *

I opened my eyes, shocked that the burning had now stopped. Had the past three days just been a dream? Had I not died? Had he not bitten me? I sat up, looking around me, breathing in. I almost screamed from the pain that filled my throat. Carlisle rushed into the room. "You're awake." He stated, rushing towards me. "Listen to me." He said, crouching down next to the hospital bed I was sat in. "I'll explain everything later but you need to help me get you out of here. You can choose how you do it but you need to think up a reason to leave Forks."

"What?" I croaked, my throat still burning. "Why?"

"You're a vampire." He said with a sigh, "The burning you're feeling in your throat. That's bloodlust."

"I'm a cold one." I whispered, sobbing silently. There should have been tears running down my face but I felt no wetness on my cheek. I wasn't human anymore. "What about my baby?"

"Sarah Liora Black-Swan is fine." He smiled. _Sarah _Jacob had always wanted our baby to be named after his dead mother if it was a girl – I hadn't wanted to know the sex – but I'd argued that I liked Liora better. Now I thought about it I'd been incredibly selfish. We'd argued over the last name too. I'd thought that she should be a Swan since we weren't married but he'd thought that she should be a Black because he was her dad, they'd never considered a double barrelled name so she was sure that Bella had suggested it.

"Can I see her?" I asked, hopefully. Carlisle gave me a sad look.

"Not unless you want to take her life from her so early." He said solemnly.

I sighed. "Where is she?" I asked, noticing the burning more as a nurse passed the room.

"Jacob took her home yesterday. Charlie wants to fight him for custody, but with you leaving he doesn't have much chance really." He told me sadly.

"So what should I do?" I asked him. "Go home and tell them I'm going?"

"No, discharge yourself and leave a message for your family. My shift finishes in five minutes; I'll wait out back for you." I nodded. "I'll leave you to get ready." He said, before leaving the room, but I knew he was still around. He didn't trust me. I didn't trust myself.

There were so many thoughts flying around in my head. I'd become the thing Jacob hated, not that he didn't hate me already. He'd hated me enough to attack me, while I was pregnant with his baby as well. I didn't realise that I had moved towards the door while I thought, but I knew that the blood outside was calling to me.

I picked up my clothes off of the bed, holding them to my face. I took a deep breath of my human scent before choking on the pain the scent had cause in my throat. There were still traces of my human blood on the baggy t-shirt.

I pulled off the hospital robe, looking down at my new body. The was still a small bump where my baby had been just hours ago, but what really caught my eye was the faint scar that went down my chest. I'd assumed that Jacobs attack would leave a mark and I'd been expecting the worst but it was barely there. The only sign of my old life was gone.

After I was dressed Carlisle stuck his head through the door, holding out brown contact lenses. Of course. My eyes would be weird like theirs now. I dreaded to think that my eyes had taken the same yellowy tinge that theirs had.

"Are you ready? I'll be close by." Carlisle whispered.

"Yes." I replied in a flat tone before exiting the room that I'd spent the last moments of my human life.

* * *

R&R Please. I'm gonna set a three review limit before the next on go's up :)


	13. Starting Fresh

A/N: So here it is, your first glimpse of Jacob and Vanessa after the birth of their daughter. Thanks for reading it and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Vanessa and Sarah

* * *

I watched as Emily and Leah cooed over my little girl. Wow, _my_ little girl. I still couldn't believe it, he was sixteen and I had already brought somebody into the world. I sighed, I hadn't been the only one who had brought that beautiful baby into our world. I hated thinking about Vanessa. Part of me hated her for being a monster and leaving, but the other part of me missed her and wanted her back. I knew that it was my fault. I'd made her what she was and it was my fault she was gone.

"She looks so much like V." I heard Leah whisper. _Well done Leah C, always there to remind people when they've fucked up real good. _I had to pretend that I hadn't heard though, Lee was still new to this whole werewolf thing so she wouldn't have known that I could hear her, even when a human sat where I was wouldn't. Emily however looked up and gave me a sad smile.

"I think she looks a lot like Jake." Emily whispered, I saw her nudge Leah slightly causing the shewolf to look up at me and smile apologetically. At least I'd done some good in the last week. A week ago Emily and Leah wouldn't be seen in the same room, never mind by each other's side discussing how cute their new little 'niece' was. They'd bonded, especially seeing as Sarah was the closest they'd both ever get to having a child of their own.

You see Emily, she's infertile. She and Sam were having difficulty conceiving a couple of months ago so they went to get it checked out, turns out she had an 'inhospitable environment' she was devastated, she's always wanted to have a big family, and now her only choices are surrogacy and adoption, and she says that just doesn't feel right to her. And Leah? Well ever since she first phased she hasn't had her... you know. Girl 'thing' so she's assuming that she can't have kids. She's never really wanted kids but sometimes when you have something you don't want it and when you can't have it anymore, you need it. It's kinda like me and Nessa.

I heard that soft cry that I'd been waiting for and stood up, giving Leah and Emily my best 'I'm totally not missing my vampire ex-girlfriend' smile and said. "Okay ladies, time for someone to have a nap. And no Leah, I don't mean you." Leah stuck her tongue out at me and handed me Sarah whispering a "sweet dreams." To her.

I rocked her softly as I walked to my room; we'd had to move my wardrobe out to the hall to even fit a crib in there. Originally I was going to move in with Vanessa in the new loft conversion that Charlie had made and we'd have plenty of room for us and the baby, but with V out of the picture I'd decided to stay here. Charlie wasn't happy, he'd told me that he'd fight me for custody, but with my dad and the wolf pack behind me I was fine.

There was no way that Charlie would win the case, not with the way that Vanessa 'left town' leaving a message with the receptionist saying that she wasn't ready to be a Mom and that I was ready for this made me look pretty good. I don't know why she did that though, after what I did to her. Charlie still blamed me for his daughter almost dying, Bella, well she was pestering me trying to find out what happened in the bedroom that was until Leah threatened to punch her teeth out. I liked Bella and I was pretty pissed at Leah for doing it but overall I was happy with the peace and quiet.

Pushing the door open to my neat and tidy room, I placed Sarah in the little pink crib, stopping her crying by giving her favourite dummy t her. I sat on my bed, waiting for her to go to sleep. I liked to watch her. Once her eyes finally closed I left the room. Surprisingly it had been Paul who had suggested that I tidy my room. He'd pointed out that it wasn't at all hygienic and that Sarah shouldn't be exposed to all those germs. At first I didn't know whether to punch him or thank him but eventually I was saying Thank You.

I came back to find Leah stood there smiling at me. "What?" I eyed her suspiciously, why was she smiling at me like that? She shook her head.

"Nothing." She said, still smiling. "Emily left." She added after a moment of silence.

"Oh?" I replied simply.

"Jacob, I just wanted to let you know that I think that you're a really great dad." She stated, running her hand through her short messy hair. "And I'm proud of you." She finished, pulling me into a tight hug. I was surprised, it was a known fact that Leah did not do physical contact, she never had and we'd assumed that she never would.

I was slightly confused at this so all I could say was. "Umm, thanks?" Me and Leah had never really gotten on before, she may have been three years older than me but when we were kids me and Quil always used to tease her and she'd kind of held a grudge. It was strange how close the Reservation kids were, was it ironic that they were kind of like a pack? I was slightly relieved when she let go of me but I smiled anyway.

"So, I have to get to work now but make sure you tell that little cutie of yours that I love her when she wakes up. 'Kay?" She questioned, giving me a look like she was daring me to say no. I nodded and rubbed the nape of my neck, feeling slightly awkward. She grinned at me before leaving the house. That's when I realised that I was in the house alone with the baby for the first time.

* * *

"Vanessa, no!" I heard him hiss in my ear. I just couldn't stop myself, it was like I was watching myself from above and I couldn't control my body. I really didn't want to do it but it was like I had too, it was like if I didn't I would die.

The girl grew limp in my arms and I felt him yank me backwards, swinging me around to face him. "We have to go." He hissed at me. I took another look back at the girl, she was lying there dead, all cold on the forest floor. I looked down at myself, I was a mess, and my new dress that Alice had brought me was all torn and covered in blood. I felt a little self conscious most of my underwear showing through the tears in my dress, of course he wasn't looking the thought was still in the back of my mind.

"We'll have to burn the body." He informed me, "And then we have to leave Forks." What? We had agreed that I would stay here while I got used to my new needs and I would stay hidden until I was ready to see Sarah.

"No!" I hissed, glaring at him. He laughed humourlessly and turned around to glare straight back at me.

"Do you really think we can stay here? You _killed _a girl in the area that they protect, we broke the treaty. _You_ broke the treaty!" He spat at me, motioning back at the body that he'd set fire to behind him.

"It wasn't my fault, she shouldn't have been here." I protested. It hadn't been my fault, I mean, what the hell was a teenage girl doing in the forest along anyway? How stupid was she?

"She ran away from home! And you don't even want to_ know_ the reason. But it still doesn't make it right. We are different for a reason Vanessa." I looked down at his hand which was gripping my arm tightly. I pushed his hand off of my arm and growled at him, resisting the urge to push him backwards into the fire.

"Edward, if you touch me again, I _will_ kill you." That annoying humourless laugh exited his mouth again and made me want to punch him in the face. "Put that fire out will you? It's hard to resist pushing you in it.

* * *

So I'm sorry that this took so long, I was stuck for ideas. Anyway I wanted to ask you guys what you want for once. So if you review which of these you want more of I'll try to add them in.

1) Edward/Bella Relationship

2) Blackwater friendship and/or relationship

3) Vanessa/Edward Arguements or "something else"

4) Charlie's search for vanessa.

Bella/Jacob Relationship


	14. Help

So this isn't the longest chapter, but I've got quite a bit going on right now with School, fundraising for my trip to borneo in the summer of 2012 (:D!) and exams and stuff but I'm gonna try and update more, but I warn you, the more I update, the shorter the chapters will be. The main part is a Vanessa/Edward fight but Bella and Jacob make an appearance at the end

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Vanessa and Sarah

* * *

"Where are you going?" I kept walking. I couldn't deal with it at all right now. It was too difficult my head felt like it was going to explode. All I wanted was to turn around and punch him but what good would that do? It wasn't gonna change anything. And it definitely wasn't gonna change what I was.

"I said, where the hell are you going." I felt a cold hand wrap around my arm and I instinctively yanked my arm away. Hadn't I told him if he touched me again that I would kill him? Did he think that it was all just a joke?

"I am_ going_ to get my daughter and then I'm gonna get the fuck out of this place." I informed him, turning my back on him once more. The next few seconds went by so fast that I didn't even have time to react; I heard a crack as my body connected with the wall.

"Are you stupid?" He demanded, I was quite confused, how the hell was he so fast? It had taken him less than half a second to throw me across the room and be an inch away from my face. I had to resist the urge to head butt him. What the hell was wrong with him? I could crush him with my eyes closed. "Do you love Sarah?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. Of course I did. That was such a stupid question, what mother doesn't love their child? Well of course those with post-partum but I didn't have that. "Of course I do, douche bag!"

"Do you want her to live? And, do you want to live to see her?" What was this? Twenty questions? "I've asked you two questions, not twenty."

"Of course I want her to live. And I _will_ live to see her when I go and get her." I raised an eyebrow, as if I was daring him to contradict me. But of course this asshole could read my mind and already had a response planned out.

"You won't stand a chance. The second the wolves know that you're there you're as good as a pile of ashes. And no, Jacob won't stop them. You're his mortal enemy now." He told me, picking bits out of my mind annoyingly. But I knew Jacob better than him. Jacob had loved me since we were fourteen years old. Two years and a baby together didn't mean nothing did it? "It doesn't no. Not when you could easily snap and I don't know, snap his daughter's neck?"

"I would never do that!" I yelled pushing him backwards and standing up so that it was me that was stood over him. I was a second away from throwing a punch his way when he spoke.

"Damn." He frowned. "You have a crack on your neck." I was confused. Looking down I saw that he was telling the truth, there was indeed a crack running down my neck. Who knew it worked like that? I thought we were invincible. Taking my eyes off him however had proved to be a mistake because before I knew it I was pinned up against the wall. "You're not going anywhere."

* * *

Banging on the door as loudly as I could, I screamed for my dad to answer. I was really starting to worry, he had been there since yesterday morning and I hadn't heard a peep from him. Why had he locked the door? I really hoped he hadn't done anything stupid. We had really grown close over the past few months.

Losing Vanessa had devastated us both. Of course I did prefer to lose her the way we had than the way we could have. At least she was out there somewhere, alive and well. I had a feeling that Edward knew something about her leaving and it freaked me out a little, there was just something different about that boy and I had to find out. Though he was not the only boy I was suspicious about. Something happened in the bedroom that Jacob didn't tell us about and I needed to know what it was, it could be the reason Nessa left because she would never leave her baby. I knew that.

"Dad, please. Answer the door." There was still no answer. Tears ran down my face as I shot into my own room, her bed was still here, dad was still hoping that she would come back. Scrambling across the room I lunged for my phone. My fingers were shaking as I punched in the number. "Hello. My dad has locked himself in his room and he hasn't come out in over a day."

* * *

The crying just didn't stop. I'd tried everything to make her stop; I'd changed her diaper, fed her and rocked her to try and get her to sleep, nothing would work. Did this make me a bad dad? Of course it did. What kind of father doesn't know how to comfort his own daughter? A bad one. One that didn't go to any of the Lamaze classes or read the baby books because he thought that his girlfriend would be around to do all the work. Glancing up at the clock I saw that it was only one o'clock.

My dad was due home in two hours, I hadn't been able to care for Sarah for under an hour, how was I supposed to handle her for two more? Rocking her gently from side to side I tried to stop the tears from falling from my eyes. "Please stop crying baby..." I begged my little girl desperately. "Stop for daddy."

"Maybe I can help with that."

* * *

Who wants to help Jacob? You get to decide. Here are your options.

1) Vanessa

2) Leah

3) Bella

4) Edward (do the cullens like to break the treaty alot?)

Also, tell me what you want to happen at the swan residence. Why is Charlie stuck in his bedroom? And has her done anything stupid?


	15. Sorry

So, you guys are probably not going to like this but I've decided not to continue this story. I'm either going to write a sequel when I have the time _or_ let someone else continue the story (pm me if you're interested) I will be continuing to write _nine months of summer _and I should have the next chapter for that up by tonight or tomorrow but I had to give one up and this is the hardest to write at the moment.

Sorry,

Alysha x


	16. Have I got news for you!

I haven't been able to bring myself to write more of this story up until now. I know a lot of you wanted a sequel, but I'm going to do what I feel is one better than that. I was 14 when I wrote this story and frankly, I wasn't a very good write, but my two B's in GCSE English have given me the confidence to come back and rewrite this story. I will be making some changes though:

Vanessa's name will be changed to Beth because too many people confused her with Renesmee.

She will no longer be Bella's younger sister, but her fraternal twin. Frankly, the girl was too young to be having sex, never mind become a vampire.

Her face claim will be Emma Watson as she suits the age more.

Jake is going to be the same age as Bella and Beth, I know this goes against canon, but I'd feel weird having a 14 year old having a baby with a 17 year old.

I will be focusing a lot more on the relationship between Bella and Beth and Beth and Jacob.

I'm also looking for a Beta reader this time, as that is probably where I went wrong last time. Please PM me if you're interested.


End file.
